1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propylene resin composition and molded articles thereof which are superior in scratch resistance, moldability, and balance of rigidity and impact resistance; and which are suited for use in electric and electronic parts, packaging materials, engineering plastic substitutes, etc.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a propylene resin laminate which has, in addition to the above properties, a superior gloss.
2. Background Art
Propylene is widely used, for example, in industrial materials for vehicle parts, electric and electronic parts, etc., and in various packaging materials, since it is generally inexpensive, and has the advantages of light-weight characteristics, mechanical strength, heat resistance, chemical resistance, etc.
In recent years, there has been a strong demand for improvements in quality along with increased functionality and reduced costs for these materials.
In addition, there is the problem that the surface gloss of goods is degraded by heating during secondary molding by means of vacuum forming and the like, and therefore use is limited.
As ways to improve the rigidity, impact resistance, heat resistance, etc., of polypropylene, methods have been proposed such as incorporating an ethylene-propylene rubber and a nucleating agent into an ethylene-propylene block copolymer (Japanese Patent Application, Second Publication, No. Sho 60-3420), and incorporating an ethylene-propylene rubber, an ethylene copolymer, and an inorganic filler into an ethylene-propylene block copolymer (Japanese Patent Application, First Publication, No. Hei 4-275351, Japanese Patent Application, First Publication, No. Hei 5-5051, Japanese Patent Application, First Publication, No. Hei 5-98097, Japanese Patent Application, First Publication, No. Hei 5-98098).
In addition, in order to improve the gloss of secondarily molded articles, a laminate comprising a polyolefin composition layer and a surface layer to which organic or inorganic fillers have been added has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application, First Publication, No. Sho 59-165654).
However, in the above-mentioned methods, although some characteristics have been improved, heat resistance and rigidity still have not been adequately improved. In addition, there is the problem that moldability for vacuum forming and the like is inferior. Furthermore, a satisfactory level for the gloss of secondarily molded articles has not been reached.